Talk:Gary Seven
Would it be improper to suggest Gary Seven's involvement in the Temporal Cold War? His knowledge of future events, the mysterious deaths of his subordinate agents, the cloaked planet he transported from? Hard to dismiss.--Mike Nobody 22:45, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Its also hard to dismiss that there wasn't even the slightest mention of time-travel in his appearance. I'd say this is speculatory, although his tie to the Aegis might be mentioned in some novels and comics (where he was more temporally mobile) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:48, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) * I didn't imply that Gary Seven was a time-traveller. But, he (and the other humans bred and trained for his task) could have been used as an agent. He knew Vulcans and Humans would make contact someday, imlpying foreknowledge of Earth's place in future events.--Mike Nobody 22:54, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) * I'd say the very nature of Gary Seven's mission to guide the earth through the tumultious latter half of the 20th century is based and reliant upon future knowledge of those events, to say there wasn't the slightest mention of time-travel in his appearance would be very off center.--foravalon 02:33, 9 Jun 2006 (UTC) Gary did say that he and the other two agents are the product of 6000 years of training. That there ancestor's were taken from Earth of the 20th century. the Implication is that they were taken in the 20th, then trained for 6000 years which would be circa 8000CE. Scotty also suggest that the transporter beam could have transported them through time. --TOSrules 22:58, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) :If it wasn't mentioned he was a time traveler, it seems to be speculation. We don't know if it was just his superiors who time-traveled, or maybe they received information from the future; or maybe they calculated how the future would play out; but since we don't know, best to leave it ambiguous. :Also, I don't think they say taken from Earth 20th century, I think they said the equivalent of 4000 BC. Because if this planet can stay hidden from the Federation technology of the 81st century, then I could understand Scotty's amazement! - AJ Halliwell 11:48, 8 June 2006 (UTC) *I put in a mention of the servo device he used, but I'm not sure it flows well. Feel free to change it, of course --AyalaofBorg 14:37, 14 June 2006 (UTC) BOOKS Gary seven was mentioned in the Eugenics wars books, shouldn't that info be mentioned, under a "Expanded universe" heading. That did confirm that he traveled in time. :You know, I just watched a documentary film about this on the special features disc for . Anyways, yes, the info can be added under an "apocrypha" section. --From Andoria with Love 12:07, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Assignment: Earth Was this pilot filmed? I'm assuming it was not, but I wanted to be clear. Jaf 20:42, 9 December 2006 (UTC)Jaf :The reason I ask is because... if this is a filmed pilot of a trek spin-off would it be canon? Jaf 21:50, 10 December 2006 (UTC)Jaf ::No other episode of the proposed Assignment: Earth series was ever filmed. As the TOS episode was only a backdoor pilot, it is as canon as any TOS episode. --Jörg 21:59, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :::Ah, I misunderstood and thought that another show might have been shot. I didn't realize the pilot was the TOS episode. Thanks. Jaf 22:31, 10 December 2006 (UTC)Jaf Removing note I am removing this speculation: :It is possible that the aliens who abducted Seven's ancestors were the Aldeans, as they possessed similar technology, and would have had the motive to assist the survival of Earth. There is in truth barely any reason to believe this, nor is there evidence of the Aldean's possessing all that similar a technology, particularly time travel. In addition, what motive to assist in Earth's survival? All we saw was a need for some species with the ability to procreate, not necessarily humans. Considering their want to be reclusive, etc., this just seems way the hell too far left field to be considered reasonable speculation. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:42, 16 September 2007 (UTC)